A Very Puella Magi Christmas
by Emma Iveli
Summary: When Homura reset the timeline she didn't expect to end up in one where Christmas is approaching. Nor did she expect that Santa granted wishes to magical girls every Christmas. And she really didn't think that she'd be teaming up with Mami, Kyoko and Santa Claus to defeat the Krampus. All while still trying to prevent Madoka from becoming a Magical Girl. Please R&R.
1. The Strangest Timeline Yet

A/N: Time for my annual Christmas Crack/Semi Crack fic...This idea popped into my head... And if you're wondering the Krampus is a thing, it was on the Colbert Report, American Dad and was the subject of a Familiar Faces episode...

Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica... if I did then I would reveal when and if a 4th Movie or season 2 would be out! Come on there's should be more... I mean come on it's been more than a year and there's no news! (coughs) but I do own any OC that may appear...

A Very Puella Magi Christmas

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Strangest Timeline Yet

Homura opened her eyes. She sat up put on her glasses, right now she did need them again. She looked at the calendar, but before she could brush it off, she had to look at it again.

It wasn't the usual month… it was late November.

"What…" she said.

She looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

She sighed, considering the city wasn't a mess it meant Walpurgis hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. Like the one with Oriko or those other time lines where Kyousuke played a different instrument which include the guitar, trumpet and other.

She might be surpassing most of her emotions but sometimes she thought back to that one where he played the sousaphone. Not so much that fact but seeing Sayaka's witch form wistfully listen to Polka was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things, stop wearing braids and taking off her glasses.

And so she began to her usual thing. First she made sure that Kyubey wasn't after Madoka. Then she began her usual witch hunt to make sure that she had enough Grief Seeds for Walpurgis…

As she stalked the Labyrinth, she wondered would the giant witch show up this year? It was said she only appeared once a year on that day.

Even if there was no attack she still had to protect Madoka.

Maybe she could finally after that worry free month for once.

"Looks like a new Magical Girl is in town." Said a voice.

Homura turned around and saw Kyoko.

"What is she doing here?" thought Homura, then she remembered it was a strange timeline of course something would have happened that caused Kyoko to show up.

"If you want it can be yours." Said Kyoko, "I was thinking about retiring this year anyways… and I have plenty of Greif Seeds to last me a month."

"What?" asked Homura.

"You must be so new you don't know do you?" asked Kyoko.

"Don't know about what?" asked Homura.

"Your Christmas wish from Santa Claus." Said Kyoko.

Homura blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"I guess you don't know bur Santa Claus is real and he grants wishes to all Magical Girls every year." Explained Kyoko.

Homura just stood there processing the information.

"There's no catch?" asked Homura.

She flinched when she said that.

"There's no catch." Said Kyoko with a smile.

Homura stared at Kyoko… Kyoko seemed well adjusted… if that was possible.

And so they headed to the center together.

"This will be my third Christmas." Said Kyoko.

"What did you wish for the first two times." Said Homura wanting to make sure about no catch.

"You see something happened to my family before my first Christmas." Said Kyoko, "Thankfully I wished for it to never happened… but there was a side effect."

"Which was?" asked Homura.

"My father was arrested for public drunkenness and incident exposure." Said Kyoko.

Homura stared at Kyoko.

"It's the indecent exposure isn't it?" asked Kyoko.

Homura could only nod.

"Well anyways it made my mom leave him and stuff to happen. So my second wish was for the cause of my dad's drunkenness to never happen." Said Kyoko.

"Oh…" said Homura.

Homura already knew what both of those wishes meant, the first was that her father never murder her family and the other was that her father never found out she was a magical girl.

"So Santa Claus never asks for anything in return?" asked Homura.

"Well there is one thing… but it's only a few magical girls a year…" said Kyoko.

"What?" asked Homura.

Before Kyoko could answer they heard and inhuman scream. They turned to find they were in the center of the labyrinth.

After defeating the witch, they heard a laugh.

When they finished defeating the witch, Kyoko couldn't help but to stare at Homura.

"You're too good for a rookie." Said Kyoko.

"I just moved to town and I made a contract earlier this year." Sid Homura, technically it wasn't a lie after all.

That was when they heard a joyous laugh.

"Hohoho!"

They turned to see a man dressed like Santa, in fact it was Santa Claus.

"Hello Kyoko, how are you doing this year?" asked Santa.

"Wait…" said Kyoko, "Then does mean."

"Yes." Sighed Santa, "The Krampus is coming to Karakura town this year."

"Should have known." Said Kyoko.

Santa Claus looked at Homura.

"She's new." Said Kyoko.

"I know." Said Santa, "Now we must get Mami so we can prepare for The Krampus."

Kyoko nodded and headed to Mami's apartment, after all if she came with Santa Claus that would just raise questions.

However this left Homura alone with the jolly fat man.

"I know you're a time traveler." Said Santa.

Homura didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I hate the Incubators as much as you do… perhaps even more." Said Santa.

"What?" asked Homura.

"You have that look in your eyes that you know the truth about everything involving witches." Said Santa.

Homura didn't answer.

"I don't know what the other timelines were like, but I have no ulterior motive than bringing joy the magical girls of the world…" said Santa, "Now Homura, let's go my sleigh so we can wait for Mami and Kyoko."

Homura felt like she shouldn't trust him, but did so anyways.

Indeed he had a sleigh being pulled by 8 Reindeer. Although the Reindeer weren't flying and were lazing about.

Soon enough Kyoko showed up with Mami.

"So Santa Claus is here." Said Mami.

"How did you find so fast?" asked Homura.

"I asked some of my school friends if they saw reindeer." said Mami holding her cell phone.

Homura looked at Mami.

"She's seems much more well adjusted too." Thought Homura.

"How are your parentis doing?" Santa asked Mami.

"They're doing very well." Said Mami, "But they haven't found out yet."

"Don't worry… remember last year's wish." Said Santa.

"I know." Said Mami.

"You might want to reinforce your stomachs… this is going to be a bumpy ride." Said Santa.

Less than an hour later… let's just say that Mami and Kyoko weren't feeling well.

"I don't think they know how to reinforce their stomachs." Said Homura.

"I should start telling them how…" said Santa.

Once the two emptied their stomachs, they headed into Santa's house where his wife was making a meal for them. She looked to be in her mid 20s, but gave off an aura of someone much older.

"There's no elves?" asked Homura.

"No that's just a myth." Said Kyoko.

"After we eat I'll explain the Krampus to our new friend." Said Santa.

Mrs. Claus proved them with food, Kyoko and Mami were of course hungry.

When dinner was over, Santa knew that he had to explain everything.

"Since we have a new magical girl, I should explain everything. I grant a wish every year… however the same day I grant that wish a fearsome witch appears. The Krampus!"

"The Krampus?" asked Homura.

"That's right. The Krampus appears and takes everyone who it deems naughty into it's lair." Said Santa, "While it can be killed it's only temporary. Where the Krampus first appears changes every year, and when that happens I gather the local magical girls and fight it."

Homura realized it was this time line's version of Walpurgis…

"We will train you three in fighting the Krampus over the course of the next month." Said Santa, "However it won't be every day, you do have to keep up appearances after all."

"And don't worry we'll be doing it at a house we have in Mitakihara." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Thank you so much." Said Mami.

"Yeah I heard stories about the Krampus… said Kyoko.

"Don't worry there hasn't been a fight lost yet." Said Santa.

"That's good to know." Said Homura.

"So you don't know about the wish do you?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"No I don't." replied Homura.

"I use my own abilities to grant the wishes… there's very limits." Said Santa.

"Which are…" said Homura.

"you can't become a god… or a demon… other than you can wish for anything." Said Santa.

Homura was shocked… she could use this wish to prevent Madoka from becoming a magical girl.

"Wait can you use it to prevent someone from becoming a magical girl?" asked Homura.

Both Mami and Kyoko looked at Homura.

"Of course!" laughed Santa, "And if you mange to survive until next year you can even retire if you wanted."

"I see…" said Homura.

She was still unsure, after all of this is too good to be true.

She could feel that Santa was not what he seemed… However she would learn eventually that it was the case…. Just not in the way she expected…

Next Time: Homura must make sure that Madoka must not contract in her timeline so can keep her promise. Thankfully it won't be that hard... why? Because Santa loves going Kyubey hunting.


	2. Santa Goes Kyubey Hunting

Chapter 2: Santa Goes Kyubey Hunting

Even though it was her first day at school in such an awkward place in the school year it went the same as most time loops. Ms. Saotome talks about her failed love life and then she gets introduced.

Of course she delivered her usual message to Madoka.

During that time she noticed something.

Kyousuke was fine. He was in class with no injury at all. Either redo to the change in year it never happened or it was one of the rare time lines when that surgery got discovered and he got it.

Either way this time line she didn't have to worry about Sayaka.

Then again there would be a chance that he could hold until Christmas or something.

Well it didn't matter, he wasn't becoming a magical girl in this time line, just like those time lines… and that timeline when he played the trombone… that was a rather interesting one…

But there was one thing that was more important right now… stopping Kyubey this afternoon.

Homura decided to look for Kyubey. That was when she found him, she started chasing him. As she did she heard gunshots and suddenly Kyubey was dead.

She turned around and saw it was Santa.

"Oh hello Ho-ho-Homura." Said Santa.

"Please don't say my name like that." Deadpanned Homura.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Sighed Santa.

"What are you doing here?" asked Homura.

"I know you're trying to prevent him from making a contract with Madoka." Said Santa.

"How do you knew about that?" asked Homura.

"Don't you know, I see you when you're sleeping and I know when you're awake." Said Santa.

Homura stared at him shaking ever so slightly.

"I know… my wife says I should stop pointing that out." Sighed Santa.

"So why are you here?" asked Homura once again pushing aside her creeped out feeling.

"He's here because of the Krampus." said a new Kyubey coming out of the shadows, he ate his corpse.

Then Santa shot him again.

"I hate the Incubators." Said Santa, "I kill every single one when I get the chance, which isn't often since they live in the North Pole."

"Oh come now you're just being petty…" said Kyubey showing up again.

Bang!

"Can you really do this all day?" asked Kyubey.

Bang!

"You should be training the magical girls of this city." Sid Kyubey.

Bang!

"Can I at least dispose of these bodies in peace?" asked Kyubey.

Bang!

"Can I at least make this contract." Said Kyubey.

Bang!

Kyubey didn't returned.

"we have to find him before he make the contract." Said Santa.

Homura nodded, the two searched for him.

They continued the search that was when she saw that Madoka was holding up an injured Kyubey.

Homura swelled her feelings and demanded Kyubey. However Madoka was alone this time, so Sayaka didn't come to save her. But then that witch once again showed up nonetheless.

They were surrounded by Familiars that was when suddenly the familiars were suddenly shot by green bolts of energy. Homura turned to see it was Mrs. Claus in a magical girl costume that was a green dress while what looked to be a green wand.

"Homura! Get her our of here!" said Mrs. Claus, "Kyoko and Mami will back me up!"

"Wait… you're a…" said Homura.

"Get her out of here!" yelled Mrs. Claus again.

Homura grabbed Madoka's hand and led her out of there.

On the way out they ended up passing Kyoko and Mami who had gotten word about the Witch Attack.

They managed to get out the labyrinth.

"Madoka please leave." Said Homura, "What's going on is very dangerous and doesn't concern you."

She managed to grab Kyubey out of her arms, then went back to into the labyrinth.

"What's going on?" asked Madoka.

"What's a young girl like you doing here?" asked Santa.

"Well I…" said Madoka.

"Come on… it's too dangerous to be in a place like this." Said Santa making sure she was nowhere near it.

Inside the Labyrinth, Homura headed towards the center that was when it disappeared.

She found Mrs. Claus handing it to Mami.

"Are you sure?" asked Mami looking at Kyoko.

"I have more at home." Said Kyoko.

"Thank you." Said Mami taking it.

"You're a magical girl." Said Homura looking at Mrs. Claus.

"Correction, an enteral magical girl." Said Mrs. Claus.

"An enteral magical girl?" asked Homura.

"I'll explain another time." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Well I had a good day." Said Santa showing up.

Mrs. Claus mentioned over to Kyoko and Mami.

"Oh hello girls, how is training going?" asked Santa.

"Fine…" both answered.

"Well I need to talk to Homura about something." Said Santa.

"Dear…" said Mrs. Claus changing to a normal outfit, "Should you be dressed like that in public."

Santa laughed and with sparkles of magic he was now dressed in nice red jacket and jeans, while he still had a white beard and hair, he stood out a little less.

"Come along Homura." Said Santa.

Homura went with Santa after changed out of her magical girl costume.

The two went to the café at the mall to talk.

"Why are you killing the Incubators?" asked Homura.

"Do I need a reason." Responded Santa.

Homura didn't answer back.

"But really I have a reason… and I won't tell you. Not yet anyway…" said Santa.

Homura was quiet.

"My wife should be the one to tell you that." Said Santa.

"I see…" said Homura.

"You care about that girl… don't you… she's the one you want to prevent." Said Santa.

"She is…" said Homura.

"Protect her… you seem to much stronger than she seems. You don't need much training. But you should show up every once in a while." Said Santa.

Homura nodded.

"That girl must be protected… I know you will make a wish to make sure of that, but for now you must make sure she doesn't become a magical girl… knowing Kyubey he will include to become a witch… and sending her abilities it will be far worse than the Krampus."

"I know." Answered Homura.

"By the way! Can you give this to Kyubey next time you see him." Said Santa.

He gave her a Candy Cane.

"It's poison." Said Santa, "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to find the little bastard again… I know it will take thousands of years until he turns out of bodies but it's always a good idea to kill them."

Santa got up to leave, Homura watched him leave.

She was getting to trust him more and more however she didn't know if she would ever the be same after hearing Santa say "Little Bastard".

It sounded so wrong…

Next Time: Homura joins in training while keeping Madoka safe and learning about this Timeline's Enteral Magical Girls... what are Eternal Magical Girls. Meanwhile Mrs. Claus starts up training... turns out she's weird when it comes to training...


	3. Eternal Magical Girls

Chapter 3: Eternal Magical Girls

The next day, Homura walked over to Madoka's group.

"Can I eat lunch with you?" asked Homura.

Both Sayaka and Hitomi looked at Homura, Sayaka seemed to want to say something.

"Okay…" whispered Madoka still confused about the day before.

"Hey! Why are you sitting with them!" yelled a girl.

It was that girl that always invited her to do something.

"What's so special about this group?" asked the girl.

"Now's not that time." Said the girl's friend.

"She's mine! You hear me…" said the girl.

"Sorry for my friends… um… S.A.D.S. is getting to her?" said her friends pulling away her friend.

"That was… unusual…" said Hitomi.

As they were eating lunch, Sayaka breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's not here… good… probably practicing." Said Sayaka.

"Going to complain about Kyousuke again?" asked Hitomi.

"He keeps ditching me for practicing… I honestly don't know what I saw him in the first place…" said Sayaka, "I'm thinking of finally dumping him after Christmas."

"Is Kyousuke your boyfriend?" asked Homura.

"Yeah… he got into an accident earlier this year but got a surgery in America since I was always there for him, he asked me out." Said Sayaka, "But all he does is practice, half the time he stands me up… whenever we go on dates it's fun but the rest of it…"

Sayaka sighed.

"Maybe he'll apologize soon…" said Madoka.

"Maybe…" muttered Sayaka.

Homura was surprised by the turn of events… though not as surprised.

After school she and Homura talked.

"So what happened." Said Madoka.

"What's going on is dangerous." Said Homura, "Please don't get involved… everything going on is dangerous…"

"I see…" said Madoka.

"Miss Akemi." Said Mami.

"I have to go." Said Homura.

She joined Mami since today was the first day of training to fight the Krampus.

"Is that the girl who you don't want to be a magical girl?" asked Mami.

"Yes." Answered Homura.

"Is it because of her potential?" asked Mami.

"No… but I have my reasons for not having her contract." Said Homura.

They got to Santa's house to find Mrs. Claus waiting for them, Kyoko was there too eating cookies.

"All right everyone's here! Good." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Where's your husband." Said Mami.

"He's busy." Answered Mrs. Claus.

Meanwhile with Madoka's friends they were walking to the mall together, when they heard a gun shot.

They turned to see no one injured.

"Maybe it was a car…" said Sayaka.

"Yeah…" said Madoka getting a bad feeling about.

None of them noticed the Kyubey carcass.

On a nearby building Santa held a sniper rifle, indeed he was Kyubey hunting.

Back at Santa's house the training continued.

"I'm going to sing you all little a song." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Must be a nice Christmas song." Said Kyoko with a shrug.

She went over to a CD player and a certain began to play… and it wasn't Christmas related at all.

"Let's get down to business! To defeat…" sang Mrs. Claus but she stopped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Mrs. Claus, "What! How did you know that I was singing it? Uh-huh… I see… fine…"

She hung up the phone and stopped the CD.

"Sorry I won't be singing the song… I wanted to but a certain mouse learned to spy on me…" muttered Mrs. Claus.

"Couldn't you sing us a Christmas song?" asked Mami.

"But none are good training song…" muttered Mrs. Claus.

"Can you tell us about the Krampus." Said Homura.

"I guess that would be a good idea since you don't know." Said Mrs. Claus.

Mrs. Claus took out a poster of the Krampus.

"This the Krampus, it is a powerful witch like being." Said Mrs. Claus, "I takes all who can find and drag them to its realm which is said to be hell. While it is killed every year it does reappear every Christmas Eve in a random location. My husband and I join the local magical girls in slaying it every year and we give those magical girls they're Christmas Wish first." Said Mrs. Claus.

Homura looked at pictures of the goat like creature.

"So tell me what are you Christmas wishes…" said Mrs. Claus, "Besides, Homura, II already know…"

"I'm planning to retire." Said Kyoko.

"I don't know yet." Said Mami, "I still nee to think about it."

"Well I guess I should tell you that I give my wish to one of the girls that helps us every year. I'll think about who I will give it to… expect for Kyoko… if your retiring then I shouldn't…"

"I figured…" said Kyoko.

Homura's eyes winded with that, there was a chance that she could get Mrs. Claus' wish… and if she got that maybe she could retire and live in peace.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Said Mrs. Claus, "It's still weeks away."

Over the course of the next afternoon Mrs. Claus helped them with tactics on how to fight the Krampus.

Afterwards they all went their separate ways…

Well actually Kyoko and Mami decided to go hunt witches together while Homura just went alone.

"There's something weird about that girl." Said Kyoko.

"I know." Sighed Mami, "She hiding something…"

Both of them went hunting while Homura headed home knowing that Kyoko and Mami could handle it.

"Want someone to walk you?"

She looked to see Mrs. Claus was there.

"Sure." Said Homura.

As Mrs. Claus walked with her.

After a bit of walking Homura asked the question.

"What is an enteral magical girl?" asked Homura.

"They're magical girl who made one of two Christmas Wishes." Said Mrs. Claus, "The first one is "I wish I don't need to use Greif Seeds anymore"."

Homura was surprised that was wish that was sometimes used.

"The other wish is "I wish I don't turn into a witch.", it has the same effect as the Grief Seed one." Said Mrs. Claus, "The Soul Gem will shine forever… or the off chance that one of them wants to retire… but no one has wished for that yet all girls who made those wishes continue to fight to this day…"

"So there are many, right?" asked Homura.

"No… Not many Magical Girls even realize it's an option they either die, become witches or just choose to retire." Explained Mrs. Claus, "There's less than a 100 all over the world. And all but one remain heroes."

"One?" asked Homura.

"There's this one who was always crazy… her intimal wish was pretty messed up turns out her arch enemy used a Christmas Wish for her to become an eternal magical girl as the perfect revenge… she now goes by the Witch Queen waiting for the day to find a way to remove that Christians Wish…" said Mrs. Claus.

"Her name wouldn't be Lenora Butcher is it?" asked Homura.

"How did you know?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"Dealt with her in previous timeline…" said Homura shivering at that memory, that was one of the least present timelines she ever had to deal with.

"You know Rosemary and Sabrina?" asked Mrs. Claus.

Homura nodded.

"Good because they're both enteral magical girls too." Said Mrs. Claus, "My husband always makes sure to grant those wishes first. "

"How long have you been an enteral magical girl?" asked Homura.

"Let's see… okay so I first became a magical girl in 1887…" said Mrs. Claus.

"Wait… you're over a hundred?" asked Homura.

"I'm an eternal Magical Girl, I can control my body's age how ever I want." Said Mrs. Claus with a wink.

"How did you join Santa Claus?" asked Homura.

"Well The Krampus attacked my original territory one year and since I was eternal Magical Girl for a year by that point I enjoyed teaming up with him. The next year I saw him I asked if he would want me as a partner so he could have extra help and he said yes… And after years together he asked me to marry him…" she explained while blushing.

"I see…" said Homura.

"Homura, find the thing that will make you happiest." Said Mrs. Claus.

Homura nodded, considering certain things after this month.

Little did they know Kyubey.

"So that's the girl who doesn't want me to contract with Madoka Kaname." Thought Kyubey, "Perhaps I should let out Santa's secret… that will get her to no longer trust him…"

That was when suddenly he was shot in the head and died.

With Santa compete unwire of Kyubey's plan to ruin Christmas… for magical girls… Mitakihara…

Christmas for everyone was pretty safe for everyone and everywhere else…

Next Time: After training and fighting Witches it is now time for the Krampus to Appear... however Kyubey has a plan to get Madoka to contract and for the Magical Girl's trust in Santa to break... who is Santa and why does he have powers? Find out next time!

A/N: If you're wondering... this chapter is an unofficial announcement that I'm doing a sequel to one of my least popular fanfics Puella Magi Americana Magica, it dealt with American Magical girls, I always considered writing the story (Which would be about Homura hearing stories about the characters and deciding to give one more chance to trust someone and brings them in)... and I decided to start it sometime next year (late January/Early February)... So just letting you know...


	4. The Day of the Krampus

A/N: The Second to last chapter (the last will of course be put on the 24th). Anyways enjoy...

Chapter 4: The Day of the Krampus

The last few weeks went fast for Homura. While she did go witch killing it wasn't a property. Also Santa took over killing Kyubey…

In fact Kyubey had not gone after Madoka often… it was like he had given up.

Though maybe it had something to do with Santa.

It was just a few days before Christmas Eve.

"So Homura I take you like the girl you're protecting." Said Mrs. Claus as they walked to Homura house.

"Of course I do… she's good friend." Said Homura.

"That's not what I meant…" pouted Mrs. Claus, "You know girls can love girls…"

Homura stared at her.

"Forbidden love." Said Mrs. Claus.

Homura glared at her.

"I'll shut up now…" sighed Mrs. Claus.

"Just two more days…" sighed Homura.

"I'm getting concerned about Kyubey, he's been quiet…" said Mrs. Claus.

"What did you mean?" asked Homura.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" said Mrs. Claus.

Homura shrugged.

"Madoka has the most potential I've seen in a magical girl…" said Mrs. Claus, "If that girl makes a contract and becomes a witch I don't know if every Eternal Magical Girl would be came to stop her…"

Homura nodded, she knew first hand the power of Madoka's witch form.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Mrs. Claus, "I'm sure you're finally get your happy ending."

She didn't' want to tell Homura but she already decided to give her Christmas Wish for Homura so that Homura could retire and live happily ever after with Madoka.

Mean while Kyubey looked at the Calendar.

"Soon… I can finally get rid of that red and white menace once and for all…" said Kyubey.

The next day there was a weather report of a huge blizzard coming, as it wasn't as a bad a say a hurricane it was shelter in place warning.

At Santa's house Santa explained the situation.

"He appears midnight local time… we have to stop him before midnight at the time zone 14+" said Santa.

"14+?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes that is the time zone where the new day first comes in…" said Santa, "It was so much more easier in the first half of the 90's then they decided to push to so that a new time zone exists… I was sued to New Zealand but no… they had to add extra one…"

"We pretty much have all day to kill him… so we don't have to worry about it that much." Said Mrs. Claus.

The wind and snow soon ripped through the city. As it did there Krampus finally began to form.

Kyubey appeared in front of the goat like entity.

"I know of some people you should drag to hell." Said Kyubey, "They're perfect…"

Meanwhile Santa's group searched through out the snow for the Krampus.

"It shouldn't be hard to spot it's a giant goat like thing." Said Kyoko.

That was when they heard children's laughter.

The shadows of children suddenly appear.

"What are those?" asked Mami.

"Those are the people he drags to his domain… each one becomes a sort of familiar… a child like shadow… all of the goodness sucked out of them… serving the new Krampus every year…" said Santa.

Homura was shocked by this fact.

"I know right… I mean it's so creepy…" said Mrs. Claus, "I bet you weren't expecting that after all of the silly stuff that happened… right?"

The shadows summoned rusty chains and birch rods.

"Remember, if you kill them your only giving peace to their souls." Said Santa.

"There's just something about these things which is creepy…" said Mrs. Claus.

Mrs. Claus shot out green energy from her wand, Mami tied several with her ribbons then shot them. Kyoko distracted them with her illusionary copies proceeded to stab them while Santa shot them with his candy cane guns.

Homura just stood there.

"Do something!" yelled Kyoko.

"Don't worry…" said Homura.

That was when they all suddenly exploded.

"What?" asked Mami and Kyoko.

"Nice use of your magic." Said Mrs. Claus giving the thumbs up.

That was when they heard screams.

"Where there's screaming the Krampus." Said Santa.

They heard to where the screams were coming form, they saw the Krampus destroying a house… but not just any house. Madoka's.

"Oh no…" said Homura.

She suddenly disappeared.

"Follow her girls!" ordered Santa.

Part of the wall was desorbed. Madoka's family were huddled together because of the storm, before the Krampus had showed up they were just talking and playing games away form the windows… well Junko was drinking but it wasn't much of a surprise…

When the Krampus broke threw the wall, it had grabbed Madoka and… and…

Madoka's dad were both grabbed by the Krampus.

"Madoka…" said Kyubey.

Madoka looked at Kyubey.

"You can save your family…" said Kyubey.

Madoka looked at Junko and Tatsuya, Tatsuya was crying his eyes out while Junko was staring at the Krampus, then at her drink and back at the Krampus.

"Madoka… make a wish and become a magical girl… only you can defeat it…" said Kyubey.

That was when Kyubey was littered with bullet holes and Homura appeared.

"Homura…" said Madoka.

"Hohoho!" yelled Santa, "It's time for an ass whoopin''" said Santa.

That was when his wife flicked his year.

"What?" asked Santa.

"There's a little kid…" said Mrs. Claus.

"Oh right…" said Santa.

Mrs. Claus waved her wand. The green energy forced the Krampus to let go of Madoka and… her dad. Thankfully Mami's ribbons acted like a net to catch them.

"Is this really happening, or am I drunk." Said Junko.

"It's really happening." Said Santa.

"Good…" said Junko, "I thought I'd have opt dump this…"

"Time to kill the Krampus…" said Santa.

"And just how long will that last?" asked Kyubey.

Kyubey stood above them, on a portion of house that the Krampus didn't' destroy.

"Do you know what Santa really is…" said Kyubey, "Do you know why he is able to grant so many wishes… do you know why he does what he is does?"

The magical girls were quiet.

"He's a fallen Kyubey." Said Kyubey not wanting to use his real name, "Someone who broke the rules…"

An awkward silence filled the air. Homura was the only one who was shocked, she realized that it meant something happened to Santa that made him gain emotions and want to help magical girls.

"What?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh right... that last part doesn't have problems…" said Kyubey.

"Yeah… that part of the story does make it sound like all he did was break away form the one wish rule…" said Mrs. Claus.

Her husband gave her a look.

"Sorry…" she said.

"Now…" said Kyubey, "While that doesn't seem that bad… I should let you know that Santa and the Krampus are the same being two side s of the same coin…"

Everyone froze in shock (well those that knew what was going on)… Homura quickly realized something.

Santa must the Incubator equivalent of a magical girl… and the Krampus must his witch form giving it's own body!

Things were going to get more complicated.

Oh yeah now I remember his name is Tomohisa! That's what Madoka's dad's name is… I remember reading that on the wiki or TV Tropes or something…

Wait… I mean… yes… more complicated…

Next Time: Santa's past is revealed how did he become what he is today... and how does his situation with the Krampus work? Also will Madoka live and will Homura get her happy ending finally? Find out next time!


	5. Doughnut Rain

A/N: All right! Final chapter! I hope you enjoy... I won't say what happens in this chapter... but I hope you'll like it...

Chapter 5: Doughnut Rain

Everyone stared at Santa…. Well the Magical Girls did.

Homura was still in shock.

Mrs. Claus glared at Kyubey.

"You crossed a line!" yelled Mrs. Claus pointing her wand at him.

Santa Claus summoned a new machine gun, he shot the Krampus several times with it and the Krampus fell over as if it was a knocked out.

"That should give us a few minutes to talk." Said Santa.

"Why didn't you knock it before?" asked Kyoko.

"I have my reasons!" said Santa.

There was a silence.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Tomohisa.

"No idea." Said Junko.

"I was once a part o Kyubey. However I began to feel guilt for pushing Magical Girls to make contracts…" said Santa.

Mrs. Claus held her husband's hand.

"You see if a member of race gains emotion, we have them make contracts to become our being's version of Magical Girl." Said Kyubey.

"What?" asked Mami.

"Did you just said develop emotions?" asked Kyoko.

"I made my wish to obtain to once a year grant wishes to the magical girls of earth! As it turns out I was able to grant my own wishes as well…" said Santa, "My first wish to take on the form of a human male… my second wish was for my Soul Gem to never darken… however that created a problem."

"His second wish created the Krampus." Said Kyubey, "Hope and Greif must even out to zero… The Krampus isn't just the grief of Santa but of all magical girls who made a wish the previous year…"

Homura looked at Santa.

He was not the first Incubator she met who managed to gain emotions. In the timeline when she met that magical girl Lenora (regret a couple chapters ago), the Incubator from that area had gained emotions as well and that one could be trusted…

Well... when he was sober… that Incubator was a drunk…

But that was besides the point.

She could tell. Santa had many regrets, and wanted to make up for them.

She also knew he had been at it for over 100 years.

But that only left one question…

"Wait… then why don't you grant your own wishes anymore?" asked Kyoko.

"I made a wish after the formation of the Krampus that I can't grant my own wishes." Said Santa.

"Not that he needs it…" said Mrs. Claus with a suggestive wink.

"I don't need to hear more." Sighed Mami.

"Look it doesn't matter if Santa was Kyubey!" said Mrs. Claus, "All that's matter is that he makes sure that Magical Girls gets more than one wish… both of your lives are better thanks to his wishes! And all he asks for return is to help defeat his super powered evil side for a year!"

Homura looked at Kyubey.

"This isn't going as you thought it would." She told telepathically.

"No… it's not." Replied Kyubey who looked close to a mental break down.

The Krampus began to stir.

"All time to finish this bas…" said Santa.

"Little kid…" said Mrs. Claus.

"You're the one who made the sexual reference." Said Santa.

"Now's not the time to bicker…" said Kyoko.

Santa began to shot the Krampus, Mrs. Claus joined in shooting green energy at the goat like creature, Mami joined in shooting, while Kyoko created copies of her spears and sent them all at the Krampus.

Homura was the one who finished him off by stopping time, taking out on her home made pipe bomb, putting it in her mouth then restarted time.

Kaname family stared at this site.

"Are you sure I'm not drunk…" said Junko.

"I see it too." Said Tomohisa.

The Krampus' remains glowed and all that was left was a strange glowing snowflake, which soon vanished.

"The Krampus has been defeated for another year." Santa Breathed a sigh of relief at the storm stopped.

Mrs. Claus checked her watch.

"And it took less than an hour… one of the best times for sure…" she said a smirk.

Santa turned to Homura.

"Homura since you finished off the Krampus you get your wish first… what do you want to Christmas?" asked Santa.

"I wish… I wish that Madoka never becomes a magical girl!" said Homura who started crying.

Santa's hands glowed as did Madoka.

"Homura?" asked Madoka.

"It's over it's finally over!" cried Homura.

Mrs. Claus began to cry as well… she would let Homura have this moment before revealing to her that she would get her wish.

Kyubey grumbled, knowing that he was still nowhere close to getting his quota… especially without Madoka becoming a witch along with it being Christmas Eve the one time of year where Magical Girls often quit.

It was times like this that he envied his San Francisco counterpart and just want to drink his brains out.

However it should be noted that they were standing in the ruins of the Kaname house… ruins which could fall at any second.

As it turned out, a wall did collapsed… right on top of Madoka.

Homura stood there in shock, Kyoko pulled out Madoka's body from the debris. Mrs. Claus put her finger on Madoka's neck.

"She's dead…" whispered Mrs. Claus.

"No…" whispered Homura.

She had gotten her wish, there was no way for Madoka to become a magical girl… and now she's dead… there was no other choice.

She turned back time once again… she vanished from site confusing everyone.

Santa and Mrs. Claus stared t where Homura stood.

"Did she…" said Santa.

"She did…" said Mrs. Claus face palming.

"What's wrong?" asked Mami.

"Homura's from the future." Said Santa, "She's been going back in time over and over again to protect Madoka."

"What?" asked both Mami and Kyoko.

"And this timeline was a bizarre hiccup to her which was why she was confused." Muttered Mrs. Claus, "I was going to give her my Christmas Wish… she could have wished Madoka back to life!"

"If she had only waited a few more seconds…" sighed Santa.

"Yes…" said Mrs. Claus.

Indeed, if Homura had waited 5 more seconds she could have been free from her eternal maze for saving Madoka…

Oh well… that's just the way things happen sometimes, when you're time traveling and you encounter the perfect world but something seems wrong and if you wait five more second the time traveler would see indeed it is perfect…

Indeed for Homura this world was her Doughnut Rain…

The End

A/N: I did always intended the ending... but realized later the whole "Doughnut Rain" thing... if you don't know what I meant by Doughnut Rain... it's from the Simpsons... it's not a new joke either, it's considered a classic joke... just think about it...

Anyways Merry Christmas! I hope if you celebrate it that is... if not Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Festivus and of course a Happy Solstice... and if you're looking forward to more Madoka stories in the future next year I'm planning another which I hope you will read... Later!


End file.
